


Here comes the feeling

by Byun_bun



Series: Bun's drabble collection [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, Fisting, Gamer Hyunjin, Hand Kink, M/M, Smut, Squirting, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Hyunjin has worked hard for weeks, aiming to achieve a goal. He's finally reached it and is now awaiting his well deserved reward.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Bun's drabble collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166822
Kudos: 67





	Here comes the feeling

Hyunjin trembled in his chair, a shit-eating grin plastered on his swollen lips. He had done it, after weeks of stretching himself, he was finally able to fit his largest plug comfortably. He might have gone through two large bottles of water-based lubricant and spent a lot of time cleaning himself thoroughly beforehand, but he had done and much quicker than he had anticipated.

He was literally shaking with excitement, his asshole stretched and ready, after all, he was about to get what had been promised, 

Waiting was always the worst, the anxious feeling bubbling in your stomach while the clock seems to tick slower, heart racing at any minor noise that could be  _ him _ .

Hyunjin sat backwards on his gaming chair, chin resting on the leather back while he watched his game, his avatar swaying slowly on the screen, a white afk appearing beside their alt tag. The corner of his screen counting down his time in the raid finder. They still needed a tank, two healers, and four different dps preferably high damage dps classes that were geared to shit.

He knew it was risky to join a raid while he was like this, naked from the waist down backwards in his gaming chair. Lube slowly trinkling down his bare thighs. The black end of the plug fully visible with his position, knees tucked under him, toes dangling over the edge of the chair. He was such a pervert. 

Seungmin would be home any minute, and here Hyunjin was presenting himself like some bitch in heat. 

He mentally went over everything again, he had cleaned and stretched properly. There was a bottle of lube on the desk and paper towel if needed. He had two anti-inflammatory pills and a bottle of water waiting for him in the kitchen for when they had finished. He had also sent Seungmin a text to let him know what he would be walking into, just to be on the safe side. The last thing Hyunjin wanted was to be walked in on but not only his fiance but his fiancee with colleagues from work. 

Tick… Tick… Tick. 

Hyunjin felt as if he was going stir crazy, blinking slowly at the clock on the bottom of his computer screen. 

Maybe he should leave the raid queue? But as he thought about it the ready up appeared on his screen and he accepted as a melee dps. A loading screen appeared, sucking his avatar into the dungeon. Followed by twenty others, colorful names tags materializing everywhere as avatars ate their food and put on their boosts. 

Hyunjins stomach growled, he pouted and rubbed his tummy softly, “Don’t worry we will get food later, until then you gotta stay empty.”

His tummy seemed to protest while he rubbed his hand over it slowly, his mind instantly wondering if he would get a bulge like the videos he had seen. 

Keys jingled in the apartment door and Hyunjin had to fight his body from shaking out of the seat. He flinched softly as he heard the thud of a bag, and the soft pitter-patter of Seungmin walking up the hallway. The kitchen tap turned on, a few minutes went by before the water finally turned off and Seungmin walked out of the kitchen. 

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin purred, “I was beginning to think you weren’t home to greet me. But woah you’re even more of a pervert than I had imagined.”

Hyunjined hummed softly, head tilted to the side softly as he guided his character down the gloomy raid halls to the boss. “You’re home early, how was work baby?”

Seungmin scoffed, hands gripping into Hyunjin’s hips. “You’ve made a mess of the gaming chair, and you’re asking me how my day was? I think I should be asking you how your day was,  _ baby _ ?”

Hyunjin shivered, biting down on his lips rough enough that it would surely be bleeding when he released it.

“It was good,” Hyunjin hummed, “Are you going to check my progress?”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Mhm.”

Seungmin slid two fingers over the back of the plug, before digging them around the silicone edge to remove the toy slowly. Admiring the way the Hyunjin’s asshole stretched around the wet silicon as the largest part of the plug appeared, showing just how tapered the toy really was. 

“Fuck,” Seungmin cursed, watching the toy completely fall into his hand. Hyunjins asshole twitching, a glob of lube sliding out dripping down his balls. His swollen cock twitching, “You’re such a fucking freak, Jinnie.”

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin whined softly, trying to focus on his risky rotation. If he fucked up one spell it would cause his team to fail. 

Seungmin half-smiled, “Don’t want your guild leader to be mad at you hmm? I wonder what they’d think about you being distracted during such an important raid? They might yell at you when you wipe hmm?”

“Fuck,” Hyunjin hissed, “I won’t make the team wipe, I’m the fucking best player in this stupid game.”

“We’ll see about that, while my hand is fucking up your insides.”

Hyunjin could feel his stomach twist and flutter at the mere thought, pre-cum leaking out of his untouched cock. 

“Shut up and prove it,” Hyunjin whiumpered, swaying his ass slightly. 

Seungmin snickered, reaching over to grab the blue bottle of lube off the computer desk. “Fine, but you’re only allowed to cum when you’ve finished the raid you hear me?”

“Mhm.”

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin scolded, “Use your words.”

“Yes, I hear you,” Hyunjin scowls, fingers still tapping his number rotation. 1, 4, 6, 2, 3, 5, 2, 3, 2, 3. Never hitting the same spell twice in fear of losing his chi build up. Playing a monk was fucking hard, but he had mastered down the rotation perfectly he would be coming in no time. The raid boss was already on phase two, his health at 75%. And today was a day that everyone was actually following mechanics well. 

Seungmin coated his hand in lube, smearing it around with the tips of his fingers. His hand glistening in the living-room light, a generous layer of lube up to his wrist. 

Tapered fingers, thumb squished tightly into his other fingers as he lined himself up with Hyunjin’s already stretched hole. His fingers sliding in with ease up to his knuckles, his hand slowly disappearing as Hyunjin’s stretching hole ate him up. His other hand gripping his hip firmly to hold him still. 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but squirm, his boyfriend's entire hand fitting inside of his wrecked hole with so much ease.

Seungmin reached over, his other hand pressed firmly into Hyunjin’s stomach under his hoodie. His other hand moving around in Hyunjin’s insides. 

Hyunjin whimpered and moaned, parting lips leaking a singular strand of drool as he tried to focus his hardest on the game. He could feel seungmin fucking up his insides, a weird feeling that oddly made his dick fucking twitch in the worst ways. It took everything for him to not ride the hand that was deep inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin cursed. Trying to remember the rotation pattern. 

“It’s so warm inside, I wish my cock could reach this deep inside of you, holy fuck,” Seungmin spoke, massaging his own hand through Hyunjin’s stomach.

“Ah, shut up,” Hyunjin groaned. 

“Is it distracting for you?” Seungmin taunted, “Should I massage your prostate instead?”

“Piss off,” Hyunjin whimpered, fighting his eyes from rolling into the back of his head, “I’m almost done… he has 15% health left you fucker.”

“Mmm, cursing at me isn’t going to get you anywhere,” Seungmin tsked, “I have half the mind to choke you on my cock until you learn your lesson.”

“Fuck.. Fuck… Fuck.”

Hyunjin was counting down the health, his body trembling as the health decreased lower and lower. 10%, 8%, 3%

“Fucking told yah I'm the best,” Hyunjin cheered, a solid victory, the raid boss dropping to the ground. He had fucking done it. 

Seungmin removed his hand and pulled on Hyunjin’s hips as he turned around in the chair. His lower back pressed into the seat, legs spread up on either arm of the chair. Hole on fucking display perfectly for Seungmin, fucked out eyes starring down at him. 

“You look like a fucking slut, something straight out a porno,” Seungmin teased. 

“Please,” Hyunjin whimpered, “It feels so fucking empty.”

Seungmin repeated his actions, tapered hands sliding into Hyunjin’s asshole. This time with Hyunjin watching every single movement, pulling up his hoodie frantically, holding the bunched up fabric to his face sucking in his abdomen, watching the bulge bob around below his belly button. His silver belly button piercing jingling around as he trembled. He was going to fuck lose it. 

“Fucking hell,” Hyunjin groaned, his hand reaching out to touch the small bulge. “Holy fuck, Seungie you're so  _ deep _ .”

Seungmin slowly moved his hands in and out, watching the way Hyunjin flexed and moaned whorishly on his hand. 

The pressure was building, it was fucking horrible. It was by far the worst that Hyunjin had ever experienced. His body twitching and convulsion involuntarily without giving him a chance to register what was happening. He was just so fucking  _ full _ and turned on. 

His cock twitched, squirting at least a cupful of fucking liquid all over his quivering abdomen, filling his belly button and leaked down his hips. His chest rising and falling as he panted fucking hard, eyes widening at the wet sticky mess on his stomach. 

“That was fucking hot,” Seungmin growled. removing his hand slowly from Hyunjin’s wrecked hole. “I guess you really  _ really _ like that.”

Hyunjin hummed, fluttering eyes starring up at his boyfriend, “Please fucking kiss me.”

Seungmin nodded, scurrying up from his crouched position leaning into Hyunjin and connecting their lips. Hyunjin greedily pulling on his hair and dress shirt while he kissed his boyfriend, his hand sliding over Seungmin's wettenes crotch.

“Did you cum already?” Hyunjin questioned, dragging his tongue over Seungmin's bottom lip. 

“Mmm, you were just sooo fucking hot Jinnie. I couldn’t help it.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Hyunjin groaned hapilly, lips pulling into a smile, “You did such a good job, Seungie, I can’t believe you made me squirt like that.”

“I love you," Seungmin smiled, kissing Hyunjins sweaty forward softly, " Do you want to go shower and order some food?”

Hyunjins stomach growled, feeling 10x emptier now that his organs had been mildly rearranged. “Can I get belly rubs too?”

“Of course you can baby, you did so fucking good today. You can have all the belly rubs that you want.”


End file.
